


Leaving You

by silentfangirl_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on Cancer by MCR, Fred and George Reunion, Gen, Happy Ending, Resurrection Stone, Sad, Song fic, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentfangirl_trash/pseuds/silentfangirl_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George reunion based off the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You

George clutched the small black stone. He knelt on the forest floor, his green hair settled in front of his eyes. A misty figure materialized in front of him. The figure looked the same as the living man on the dirt, except the figure had orange hair, both ears, and was dead. "Why is your hair green?" The figure asked. "Oh Freddy," George broke down into sobs, "I kept seeing you when I looked in the mirror." Fred smiled at his twin. "So how long has it been since I," Fred hesitated," Since I died." George swallowed then spoke, "Not too long, only four months. It felt like forever though. It took me a while to research the resurrection stone then find it." George stared at Fred, " And I found a way." Fred confusedly stared back, "A way to do what?" He questioned. "George smiled, then whispered, "A way for you to come back." Fred laughed and George savored that sound he thought he would never hear again. "That's amazing. 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." George's tears continued to roll over his smile. The living twin then whispered a spell to the small black stone. The dead twin's figured began to shimmer, then solidified. The twins walked away from the stone that the green haired one had dropped. They walked away from the sadness and despair, and walked toward memories of fonder times. The two living twins walked toward a life with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfic I wrote during history.


End file.
